The Journey
by Rachyrach22
Summary: Santana's beloved Subaru breaks down just before it hits 200,000 miles and she's devastated. So her best friends Quinn and Puck and her fiancee Brittany reminisce with her while they wait at the garage. Guess I'll call it a silly one shot with flashbacks
1. Chapter 1

Santana's beloved Subaru breaks down right before it hits 200,000 miles and she's devastated. Her best friends Quinn and Puck, and her fiancée Brittany reminisce with her while they wait at the garage. Just for fun!

As far as Santana was concerned, by age 24 she had only ever made two really significant purchases in her life. One of them was the diamond engagement ring on Brittany's left hand. Sure, she'd had to beg for a sizeable loan from her parents…and a slightly smaller loan still from her best friend Quinn…and even had to open a Discover card to cover the balance…but she knew it had come the time she couldn't wait another day without putting a rock on Brittany's finger. The fact that she'd be spending half her life paying for the damn thing didn't seem to matter at all once Brittany said yes.

The other was Santana's other baby, her beloved jet black 2000 Subaru Impreza. She'd had it since she was 16, when she begged her older brother to give it to her instead of trading it in on a new one for himself. Santana loved everything about that car. The color, the rims he had put on it, the six disc CD changer, but most of all, she loved that Brittany loved it. Sure, it was older than the cars most of the kids at school drove, but she didn't care. So after a lot of convincing, and a lot of working in a hot restaurant dish room to front her brother the cash, he sold it to her in beautiful condition.

Yeah, the car was getting old. And after a few mishaps getting it started on cold days or having to replace parts here and there as they wore out, Brittany would try to convince Santana it was time for an upgrade.

"Come on, Sanny. We're engaged now, and I know we still have college debt and stuff…but we should be able to afford one car that we can share," she'd say, but Santana would never budge.

"Brit, I'm not going to have a car payment hanging over my head when we're just starting out. We have rent, we're trying to save for the wedding…" Santana would reply, and Brittany would drop it.

…

"Hey Brit, you ready?" Santana called from the kitchen of their cramped apartment. She munched on a granola bar as she waited for Brittany to finish washing up. They were going into town today to register for wedding gifts at Bed Bath and Beyond. Sure, they hadn't even found a house yet. But Santana was making good money these days working as an editor for a local newspaper and she figured it'd be a good idea to save some and just focus on the wedding until they knew exactly what they wanted.

Things had been pretty hectic since they picked a wedding date. It was a year from now, and while Santana thought that meant they had time to kick back and enjoy their engagement, apparently Brittany went into panic mode.

So a year away from the date, they already had a reception hall booked, a photographer, caterer and a DJ locked in place. At night they'd lay in bed and while Santana would read one of her books she'd be constantly interrupted by wedding questions.

"Chicken or fish? Lillies or roses? Band or DJ? Burgundy or seafoam bridesmaids' dresses? What should our first dance be? Are you even listening?" were just a few. Santana was getting good at this game, and always answered the same way.

"Anything you want, baby. As long as I'm married to you at the end of the night I'm happy," she'd reply with a smile, and it was one hundred percent true. She knew Brittany would plan one hell of a shindig all on her own, and the only things Santana really needed to give her input on involved the phrase 'open bar'.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You're taking me out to lunch right?" Brittany asked, slipping into her jacket.

"You are one high maintenance girlfriend, Brittany Pierce," Santana chuckled.

"Hey! I resent that. I am a high maintenance fiancée," she corrected her. Santana grabbed her own jacket, wrapping one arm around Brittany's waist and leading her out the door. They walked down the stairs of the apartment complex to the parking lot where Santana's car was parked. She stopped for a moment, licking her thumb and rubbing at a spot of dirt on the hood.

"Maybe one day you'll love me like that," Brittany smirked, earning a scoff and eyebrow arch from Santana.

"Don't be jealous baby, I rubbed you last night," she winked, finishing her handy work and walking over to the door to open it for Brittany.

"Besides, Sasha knows you're my number one girl," she continued, getting in on her own side.

"You're such a dork," Brittany chuckled.

"What? My brother named her, I just kept the name," she replied as she started driving.

…

"Santana, what do you think of these plates?" Brittany asked as she browsed through the dinnerware in the store. Santana was far too busy pretending the scanning device in her hand was an actual gun, aiming it at other customers when they weren't looking, acting like she was an undercover cop.

"Hey! This is your wedding too! So stop playing Charlie's Angels and come help me," Brittany ordered, and Santana scampered over to her.

"Okay, which ones do you like? The black and white or the white and green? I like them both, so you can pick," Brittany offered. Santana pointed her scanner at the green and white ones and pulled the trigger.

"Yay! I was hoping you'd pick them, we are so meant to be," Brittany cheered, kissing Santana's cheek. She smirked proudly and followed her fiancée.

"Oh, baby! We totally need this," Santana stopped in front of a snow cone maker.

"Snow cones? Sanny, nobody is going to buy us that. Come on, let's go look at sheets," Brittany replied.

"Somebody might buy it! Puck will buy it for me," Santana argued, scanning the item anyway.

"Probably. As long as he doesn't buy you a stripper for your bachelorette party, I guess you can have snow cones," Brittany agreed, pulling Santana away from the display.

"Yes! Don't worry baby, you'll appreciate it at the reception when I'm making Patron Cones," Santana chuckled.

"How many sets of sheets should we get, goofball?" Brittany asked.

"Knowing us…we'll need a new set every day," Santana replied, waggling her eyebrows. Brittany rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smirk that crawled upon her lips.

"Dork," was all she could say as she scanned three sets of sheets.

…

"Thanks for lunch, babe," Brittany commented as she munched a few fries out of her takeout box as Santana drove them home.

"You're welcome. What do you want to do when get back?" Santana asked.

"I have to check and see if our registry is up online yet! If it is I can finally start getting the invitations ready to go out," she commented.

"Right," she replied as she merged onto the highway. Soon after she got up to a desirable speed, the car started making popping sounds. Smoke poured from the engine. Santana's breath caught and she couldn't help but notice as she looked for some kind of sign on the dashboard that the mileage read 199,998.

"Oh God Sanny! Oh God!" Brittany panicked.

"Relax, it's okay!" Santana shouted back, equally as worried as she managed to edge the car over to the side of the road. She got out and popped the hood, coughing as the clouds of smoke hit her in the face. Once it cleared she looked at the engine closely, honestly having no clue what she was looking at.

"Brit…can you call for a tow truck?" she called to Brittany who was still in the car. She dialed the number on Santana's AAA card, but not before sending a text to their best friend Quinn

_I think Sasha just kicked it…:(_

…_._

Luckily, the tow truck driver knew of a Subaru dealership not too far from where they broke down, and Santana insisted that they take the car there. She wanted an expert, not some lube tech from a roadside garage to look at her baby.

So they sat in the waiting room and waited. Santana wished with all her might it'd be a simple fix, something that wouldn't break the bank.

"It'll be okay, baby," Brittany tried to assure her, patting her knee.

"Brit, I love that car. And we can't afford to fix it right now. Everything in my savings is earmarked for the wedding," she told her.

"How much could it possibly cost?" Brittany shrugged.

"She was almost at 200 thousand. Can you believe I've had her that long?" Santana replied.

"It has been a long time, San. There's nothing wrong with getting something new, though," she shrugged.

"I don't want something new. I want Sasha. She's always been so good to me. You know what, let's just be positive. It'll be alright. We'll just be patient," she decided as she got up to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Brittany! Hey, is she alright?" Santana heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"Quinn? What the hell are you doing here?" Santana wondered.

"Hey. Brit text me. You alright?" she asked.

"Just, you know…car problems. It'll be alright. You came all the way out here cause my car broke down?" Santana asked, sipping her coffee.

"That car means a lot to you. Hell, it means a lot to all of us. You've had that car since we were kids," Quinn replied.

"You guys, it's just a car," Brittany cut in.

"A freakin sweet car, Brit. Don't act like you don't care that Sasha's in there getting gutted. You've had a lot of memories in that car, too," Santana pointed out.

"Yeah, I know…" she said.

"I still remember the first time I drove it…" Santana said dreamily as she stared out the window into the shop…

_**Read and review please! From here on out, each chapter will be a flashback unless I note otherwise. It's just something meant to be cute and humorous. Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**July 8****th****, 2011. 38,488 miles. Santana flashback. **

_Today was the day. The day I finally had two grand saved up. It's taken me almost a whole year scraping disgusting dishes in that awful pizza shop, and I haven't been able to spend a dime on anything else, but I know soon it'll be so worth it._

_I'm gonna finally buy Eric's Subaru off him. I've always loved that car. It was my parents' car first, but they never liked it much and gave it to him when he turned 16 and got an SUV for themselves. Ever since I was a little kid I knew I wanted that car one day. _

_When I turned 16 earlier this year, mom and dad offered to help me buy a cheap used car if I had a job. But I already had my sights set on Sasha. _

_She's beautiful, jet black with custom platinum rims Eric put on himself. She has a six disc changer, too. Even Brittany says the car is a babe magnet. I like that the car turns her on, because as soon as I get the keys I'm taking her for a spin. Maybe I can even convince her to go parking so we can hit the back seat and make out until the sun comes up. _

_Eric loves Sasha too, but she's getting old, he thinks, even though she hardly has any miles. Puck says she's in prime condition, at just under forty g's, she's just a baby. Soon to be my baby. _

_With all the cash in my hand I knock on Eric's bedroom door. _

"_What?" he calls from the other side, and I enter. He's home from college for the summer, so his girlfriend Kelsey is here, like she is every day. _

"_What's up, geek?" he asks, pausing the movie he and Kelsey were watching. _

"_Two grand, just like you wanted. Keys," I demand, throwing the cash down on his bed. _

"_Well, well, well. Impressive. You sure about this?" he asks me, running his fingers over the loot._

"_Positive," I answer, holding my hand out._

"_Why do you want Sasha so bad?" he asks._

"_I just do. I'm tired of having to bum rides, I want to have a car so I can take my girlfriend on real dates, I want to be able to go wherever I want whenever," I explain. _

"_Alright, deal's a deal. I've outgrown her anyway. Here, keep 20. Her tank is empty," he says to me. He shoves the rest of the cash in his wallet and hands me the keys. _

"_Come on, Kels. I'm gonna go buy that 350Z I've had an eye on," he says. Before she even flinches I shove the twenty dollar bill in my pocket and rush out to the driveway. _

_I've already crammed everything I would need for this moment into my purse. My super hot driving sunglasses, a strawberry scented air freshener and a handful of CD's. _

_Sitting in the driver seat, I load up the CD player, hang up the air freshener and slap on my glasses. I glance at myself in the rear view. Lookin' fine. Time to head over to Brittany's._

_I stop for gas first, using what's left out of my wallet to buy some candy for Brits. I roll all the windows down and let my hair fly in the wind as the music blast out to the streets of Lima. As I turn onto Sycamore St, Brittany's street, I grin seeing that she's sitting on the front porch enjoying the summer sun and some lemonade with her mom. I know she's eyeing me up as I pull in the driveway behind her mom's van and put the car in park. When I step out she's already running toward me._

"_Sanny! Is it yours now?" she exclaims, running her hands over the smooth black metal._

"_It's mine, Brit. Come on, let's go for a ride," I wink at her. She bends her knees, obviously turned on by my driving glasses, and pushes me, effectively pinning me against the driver's side door. She attacks my lips without hesitation, clawing at the straps of my tank top and plunging her tongue into my mouth. Just as I bury my own fingers in her hair and she gloriously begins sucking on my tongue, we hear a loud throat clear from the porch. _

"_Girls that's enough," Brittany's mom calls and Brittany's delicious mouth separates from my own with a regretful pop. Brit takes my hand and leads me up to the porch, pouring me some lemonade._

"_Mom, can I go for a ride with Santana?" she pleads as a I sip my drink. _

"_Santana, how many times have you driven that car?" her mom wonders._

"_Um…a bunch. I took my driver's test on it," I admit. She furrows her eyebrows like she's thinking super hard. I cross my fingers behind my back, praying she says yes. I really want to get it on with Brittany in that car tonight. _

"_Okay, but I have rules. My baby is not getting in a car with anybody who isn't a hundred percent focused on the road. So no loud music, no eating while you're driving, no speeding, no cell phones. Seatbelts at all times. And until I know I can trust your driving, have her home before dark," she orders._

"_Mom! Come on, she's fine! Please let us stay out later. It's summer time," Brittany begs._

"_Before dark, young lady. The last thing I need to be worried about is you two out driving in the dark, or parked somewhere making out. I don't care if you sleep over Santana, but that car will be in the driveway by 9 at the latest, clear?" she declares and I nod in understanding._

"_Gotcha mama P," I answer, finishing my lemonade. I take Brittany's hand and we run down to the car. I let her in the passenger seat and she squeals excitedly. _

"_Where you wanna go Brit?" I ask her as I start the car. _

"_Let's go get some ice cream," she grins._

"_Okay," I agree._

"_And then find somewhere we can park so I can lick it all off you," she purrs seductively. I gulp audibly and try to focus on driving. I should've known she'd still want to break the rules. And no way in hell am I arguing._

_We stop at Dairy Queen for a couple brownie batter blizzards and I drive to the only place I can think of private enough for us to get our mack on in broad daylight. _

_The parking lot of the Lima Community Library. It's a shit hole that runs on donations, and nobody ever really donates because, well, it's 2011 and anything we would need from a library we can now find on the internet. They always stay closed in the summer time. Honestly, I don't even remember the last time I saw the place open. _

"_Nice thinking," Brittany comments as I park in the back. Almost as soon as I turn off the ignition, she leans over me and pulls the lever, kicking my seat back as far as it will go. _

"_Get in the back," she orders, and I comply eagerly. I lose a shoe on my way back but manage to lay out on the back seat. _

"_You're so sexy when you drive, Sanny. And now this car can be like our sexy secret place nobody else can find us," she purrs, crawling on top of me. I make a mental note to get the windows tinted. She sets the cup of ice cream between my legs and grabs at the hem of my tank top._

"_Off," she orders and without hesitating I lean up, ripping it off and tossing it up front. She runs an eager finger up and down my abs. My skin ignites at her touch, every inch of skin burning to be touched. Without warning she drops a few spoonfuls of ice cream onto my stomach. She loads a spoonful of it directly into my belly button and I gasp at the sensation. She puts the cup in the cup holder and leans down, plunging her tongue into my belly button. The feeling of her hot mouth on my now cold skin is almost too much._

_After she's done lapping up the sweet cream from my belly button, she licks her way up my abs, stopping to nibble when she gets to the brownie bits. I feel like I'm going to explode. She glides her tongue up between my breasts and up my neck until her glacier blue eyes are locked with mine. _

"_You taste good," she whispers, and I pull her down into a passionate kiss. Just as I reach down to yank at Brittany's shirt, we hear a tap tap tap at the window of the car. We jump up, startled and look out the window to see a cop._

_**Present day, back at the garage…**_

"Wow, that was just a little too much information," Quinn admitted after Santana finished recalling the tale.

"Luckily your brother knew that cop so he didn't bring us back to my mom. She never would've let me back in your car again," Brittany chuckled.

"Excuse me, baby, but I'm pretty sure it was you that had me pinned down, acting like a freaking cheetah in heat," Santana replied.

"Woah, what'd I miss?" Santana's best friend Puck greeted as he walked in.

"Puck, what the hell? Brittany did you text everyone?" Santana wondered.

"I figured he'd want to know. All the times he worked on Sasha for you…" Brittany explained.

"Is it bad, San?" he wondered, glancing out in the shop.

"Not sure yet. Motor was smoking like a son of a bitch, though," she explained.

"Still can't believe you've kept that ride all these years," he replied.

"Come on guys, that car has sentimental value for every single one of us. All of us had life changing moments in that car," Santana said.

"Yeah, she's right," Quinn agreed.

"Hey, remember that time we skipped school to hit that Gaga concert? That was awesome…" Brittany said as she recalled the memory…

_**Review please!**_


End file.
